Portable electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices, are powered by a battery. The battery includes a housing and one or more electrochemical cells disposed in the housing. Contacts carried on the housing of the battery are electrically connected to the cells. The electronic device has contacts adapted to mate with the battery contacts and deliver power from the cells to circuitry of the electronic device. A battery attachment apparatus ensures mating of the contacts of the battery and the electronic device. One such battery attachment apparatus is shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/710,912 by Paulick entitled "Contact Arrangement," filed on Sep. 24, 1996, and assigned to Motorola, Inc. The device includes a recess for receiving a battery. Springs of the recess enable a good connection between battery and device contact arrangements. A battery cover is adapted to retain the battery within the recess.
In arrangements employing battery covers, it is known to provide a gap between the battery pack received in the recess and the underside of the attached battery cover to facilitate removal and attachment of the battery cover. This gap, however, provides an opportunity for the battery to shift in the recess when the battery cover is attached and, thereby, become electrically disconnected from the device.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved battery attachment apparatus that secures a battery to an electronic device without relying on a battery cover.